Goosebumps HorrorTown
Goosebumps HorrorTown is a mobile game based on the ''Goosebumps'' franchise.PIXOWL TO CREATE THRILLING NEW GOOSEBUMPS® MOBILE GAME, GOOSEBUMPS HORRORTOWN The game was released on November 26, 2017 in Australia and later on May 30, 2018 in both the United States and United Kingdom by the game developer company Pixowl In the game, the player is in control of a town inhabited by humans and over 50 Goosebumps monsters, such as Slappy, The Mummy, Murder the Clown, and The Haunted Mask. The monsters can interact with the human citizens. The goal of the game is to build the largest town with the most complete collection of Goosebumps monsters. Characters Monsters= The following outlines a list of monsters in order of appearance within the game: * Curly the Skeleton as the narrator of the character storylines * The Mummy and Nila Rahmad from Return of the Mummy * Slappy the Dummy from the Night of the Living Dummy saga * Lawn Gnomes from Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes * The Abominable Snowman from The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena * Blue Kerlew Hound from When the Ghost Dog Howls * Graveyard Ghouls from Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls * Andrew Craw from The Headless Ghost * Murder the Clown and the Koko's Klown Academy clowns from A Nightmare on Clown Street * Professor Shock and Cyborgs from The Creepy Creations of Professor Shock * The Masked Mutant from Attack of the Mutant * The Pumpkin Heads from Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns * The Creeps from Calling All Creeps! * Cronby the Troll, the Fish Monster, and a Muglani from Deep in the Jungle of Doom * The Shaggedy from Here Comes the Shaggedy * Dr. Brewer's Mutant Plants from Stay Out of the Basement * The Body Squeezers from Invasion of the Body Squeezers (only during the Invasion of the Body Squeezers and Squeezers Revolution events) * The Scarecrows from The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight * The Lord High Executioner from A Night in Terror Tower * The Evil Knight from The Knight in Screaming Armor * Annihilator 3000 Robots from Toy Terror: Batteries Included * The Ghostly Witches, the Balloon Spider, Gummy Bears, the Inflatable Gargoyle, the Inflatable Madman, the Headless Horseman, and the Skeleton Weds from Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween (only during the Haunted Halloween event) * The Haunted Mask and the Unloved from the Haunted Mask saga * Santa Claus from Santa's Helpers (only during the Attack of the Christmas Presents event) * The Snowman and Wolfsbane from Beware, the Snowman * The Sleep Master from It's Only a Nightmare! (only during the Valentine Night Fever and Valentine's at Poison Lake events) * Madame Doom from Help! We Have Strange Powers! (only during the Valentine Night Fever and Valentine's at Poison Lake events) * Werewolves from assorted books * Mud Monsters from You Can't Scare Me! * Captain Long Ben One-Leg and Zombie Pirates from Creep from the Deep * Sabre from Welcome to Camp Nightmare (only during the Welcome to Camp Nightmare event) * Mr. Wood from Night of the Living Dummy * Fifi the Vampire Poodle and Countess Yvonne from Please Don't Feed the Vampire! (only during the Please Don't Feed the Vampire event) * Dark Falls Citizens from Welcome to Dead House (only during the Welcome to Dead House event) * The HorrorLand Horrors from One Day at HorrorLand and the Goosebumps HorrorLand series (only during the HorrorLand Carnival event) * Living Mannequins from Shop Till You Drop...Dead! (only during the Shop Til You Drop...Dead! event) |-| Heroes= The following is a list of the main characters - known as "Heroes" - in order of appearance. *Lucy Del Rio *Dustin Williams *Shaeron *Marty Ricardo *Brooke Buchenberg *Eric Tylor *Chuck Reed *Megan Standish *Greg Mikkelsen *Jordan Jones *Courtney King from You Can't Scare Me! *Emily *Selma Fredericks *Sonny Quinn, Sarah Quinn, and Sam Carter from Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween *Billy Deep from the Deep Trouble saga The following heroes listed also appear as Monsters: *Ricky Beamer from Calling All Creeps! *Will Blake from The Werewolf of Fever Swamp *Synthia Jones *Carly Beth Caldwell from the Haunted Mask saga |-| Neighbors= The following is a list of the residents in HorrorTown - known as "Neighbors". *Firefighter Flores *Dr. Fritz Fredericks from Say Cheese and Die! *Dr. Dany Kim *Mayor Johnson *Diamond Eddie *Officer Ramone The following Neighbors also appear as Monsters: *Mr. Mortman and Mrs. Dark from The Girl Who Cried Monster *Mrs. Maaargh from the Creature Teacher saga *Amaz-O from Bad Hare Day (only during the That's No Easter Bunny! event) *Dr. Brewer's Clone from Stay Out of the Basement *Mr. Fleshman from Invasion of the Body Squeezers (only during the Invasion of the Body Squeezers and Squeezers Revolution events) *Walter from Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween (only during the Haunted Halloween and Welcome to Camp Nightmare events) *Conrad from Beware, the Snowman *Sader *The Magnificent Molecule Man from Attack of the Mutant *Clarissa from Be Careful What You Wish For... *Compton Dawes from Welcome to Dead House (only during the Welcome to Dead House event) *Jonathan Chiller from the Goosebumps HorrorLand series (only during the HorrorLand Carnival event) *Granny from Secret Agent Grandma (only during the Squeezers Revolution Event) *Reggie Mayfield from Shop Till You Drop...Dead! (only during the Shop Til You Drop...Dead! event) * Ellie (only during the Valentine's at Poison Lake event) Storylines Main Storylines *''The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb'' *''The Girl Who Cried Monster'' *''Night of the Living Dummy'' *''Creature Teacher'' *''Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls'' *''The Headless Ghost'' *''The Blob That Ate Everyone'' *''Say Cheese and Die! '' *''The Creepy Creations of Professor Shock'' *''Be Careful What You Wish For... '' *''Calling All Creeps! '' *''The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight'' *''Toy Terror: Batteries Included'' *''Beware, the Snowman'' *''The Werewolf of Fever Swamp'' *''You Can't Scare Me!'' *''Deep Trouble'' Side Storylines *''Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes'' *''Return of the Mummy'' *''The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena'' *''A Nightmare on Clown Street'' *''The Ghost Next Door'' *''Stay Out of the Basement'' *''Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns'' *''Horrors of the Black Ring'' *''Attack of the Mutant'' *''Deep in the Jungle of Doom'' *''How I Got My Shrunken Head'' *''Creep from the Deep'' *''Weekend at Poison Lake'' ''Locations'' Suppliers The following is a list of the shops and utilities, in order of appearance, that provide collectible items for crafting goods. *Newspaper Stand (+1 Newspaper) *Garbage Dumpster (+1 Cockroach) *Waste Container (+2 Cans) *Margot's Food Stall (+1 Canned Roaches) *Grocery Store (+1 Grocery Bag) *School Supplies Store (+1 Pencil Case) *Toy's Store (+1 Yo-Yo) *Carl's Leftover Stand (+1 Leftover Stew) *Arcade (+1 Robot) *Blob Monolite (+1 Blob) *Ed's BBQ Caravan (+1 Grilled Blob) *Comics Store (+1 Masked Mutant Comic Book) *Hardware Store (+1 Components Kit) *Chemical Fountain (+1 Chemical-Z) *Bakery (+1 Bread) *Flowers Kiosk (+1 Bouquet) *Record's Store (+1 Compact Disk) *Magic Tree (+1 Enchantment Words) *Books Store (+1 Book) *Haberdashery (+1 Sewing Kit) Crafting Locations The following is a list premises within HorrorTown where users can craft items. These are used for various storylines, or can be sold at the pawn shop for experience and coins. Gallery :To see the full image gallery, please view Goosebumps HorrorTown/Gallery. Goosebumps HorrorTown screenshot.png Goosebumps HorrorTown screenshot 2.png Goosebumps HorrorTown monsters.png|Slappy the Dummy, Murder the Clown, Carly Beth Caldwell's Haunted Mask form, Mrs. Maaargh, Dr. Brewer's Clone, Mr. Mortman, and a Lawn Gnome. Trivia *Many of the character designs are a combination of assorted books, the television series, other video games, and [[Goosebumps (film)|the Goosebumps movies]], along with some original designs. *Many of the game's themed updates are each a reference to a specific piece of Goosebumps lore: **"That's No Easter Bunny" is an Easter-themed event based off Bad Hare Day. **"Invasion of the Body Squeezers" is an event based off the two-book story of the same name from Goosebumps Series 2000. **"Haunted Halloween" is a Halloween-themed event based off Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween. **"Attack of the Christmas Presents" is a Christmas-themed event based off More & More & More Tales to Give You Goosebumps. **"Valentine Fever Night Fever" is a Valentine's Day event with little to no connections with any book, although this event did serve as the introduction to the The Werewolf of Fever Swamp questline. **"Welcome to Camp Nightmare" is a Summer-themed event based off the book of the same name. **"Please Don't Feed the Vampire!" is an event based off the Give Yourself Goosebumps book of the same name. **"Welcome to Dead House" is an event based off the book of the same name. **"HorrorLand Carnival" is a Halloween-themed event based off the Goosebumps HorrorLand series. **"Squeezers Revolution" is an event based off the Give Yourself Goosebumps: Special Edition book Revenge of the Body Squeezers and the Give Yourself Goosebumps book Secret Agent Grandma. **"Shop Til You Drop...Dead!" is a Christmas-themed event based off of the Give Yourself Goosebumps book of the same name. ** "Valentine's at Poison Lake" is a Valentine's Day themed event based off the Give Yourself Goosebumps: Special Edition book Weekend at Poison Lake. *The Fish Monster was oddly mistaken for a Piranha Person from A Shocker on Shock Street. *The Flying Jack-O'-Lanterns from the second film only appear in the loading screen for the Haunted Halloween event. *The Shop Til You Drop...Dead event was designed by fan Grimokan.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ShyRbsNeSGk * The Haunted Halloween event and its quests reference many pieces of classic horror media: ** It is mentioned that the school has a janitor named Mr. Kruger, a reference to Freddy Krueger. ** Greg mentions hiring a nanny named Laurie Strode, a reference to the protagonist of the ''Halloween'' franchise. ** Mortman references authors Stephen King, Edgar Allan Poe, Oscar Wilde, H.P. Lovecraft, and R.L. Stine ** Jason Vorhees and the Candyman are directly mentioned. ** Murder tells a clown named Pennywise that he was "demonic", a reference to the antagonist of Stephen King's It. * While the images representing the story-lines mostly sport Tim Jacobus's artwork, the image for The Ghost Next has Brandon Dorman's Classic Goosebumps artwork. Additionally, the cover for the Creature Teacher storyline has the artwork from Creature Teacher: The Final Exam. References Category:Video games